


Loser Wears the Ears

by mific



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Ears, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Digital Art, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 's what we said, Sammy. Winner calls the shots an' the loser's gotta take their lumps. And wear the mouse ears."<br/>"Yeah, but not the goddamn <em>Minnie</em> Mouse ears."<br/>"Lookin' good on you, Sammy. Real good."<br/>"Yeah, fuck you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Wears the Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusjava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/gifts).



> Created for citrusjava's fandom_stocking. I got bunnied by the suggestion that Sam and Dean needed to go to Disneyworld. Which, Yes! But you know they're going to get into trouble wherever they are.

 

 


End file.
